Best Friends (Who make out in the Potions classroom)
by Bookworm1063
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are in love with each other, and they're also both completely oblivious.


_Two Years Ago_

_Scorpius' head broke the surface of the lake, and he glanced around frantically, searching, searching…_

_ This time, Albus appeared next to him, coughing up water, and Scorpius could have kissed him, right then and there. _

_ He wanted to. And that was a problem, because Albus was his best friend, his best friend in the world, and he wouldn't risk that for anything. _

_ Even if Scorpius was in love with him. He could see that now. _

_ Albus had never just been his best friend. Albus was his everything. The most important person in Scorpius' world. And Scorpius loved him, in every way it was possible to love someone. _

o-o-o-o-o

_September 1, 2022_

Scorpius stood on top of his trunk, scanning the crowded platform for any sign of the Potters. Next to him, his father chuckled.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Draco said. "Now get down from there. I have enough to do at work without my son cracking his skull open."

Scorpius knew that was true- Healers always had a lot to do- but he also knew he wouldn't fall. "I'm fine, Dad."

Draco merely shook his head and turned to search the crowds himself. There was no point reasoning with Scorpius when he got like this.

"There," Draco said, pointing out a group of six- two with red hair, three with black, and one with blue.

The Potters made their way over to the Malfoys, and Scorpius hopped down off his trunk immediately to embrace his best friend. Harry was already catching up with Draco, while Ginny fussed over Lily. Teddy, hand in hand with James, simply leaned their head against their boyfriend's shoulder and watched.

Scorpius released Albus after only a moment longer than he normally would have. "How was your holiday?"

"Ok," Albus said. "Grandma threw a party and overcooked again, so I have a trunk full of leftovers."

Scorpius grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, if what you're thinking is a midnight feast." Albus returned Scorpius' smile.

"Did you say goodbye already? I just have to get my stuff…" Scorpius reached for the handle of his trunk, and scooped up the cage containing his barn owl, Newt.

"We'll see you boys for Christmas holidays," Ginny said. "Try not to get into too much trouble."

"Hey, we've done alright so far," Albus protested. Just then, the Hogwarts express gave a loud, shrill wail, releasing a cloud of steam that covered the platform. Harry, Ginny, Draco, James, and Teddy hastened to help Albus, Scorpius, and Lily onto the train.

"Bye, Dad," Scorpius said, jumping down from the train to give Draco one last hug.

"Remember to write," Draco said. "And do your homework. And-"

"I know, I know." Scorpius laughed and followed his best friend back on board.

o-o-o-o-o

Albus scanned the rows of compartments, looking for his and Scorpius' other friends.

After everything that had happened fourth year, the two boys had made a pact- to turn their lives around. They were still losers, but now they had other looser friends.

They even had a few friends who weren't losers.

"Al! Scor!" Rose Granger-Weasley waved to them from the door of her compartment, grinning.

"See you guys," Lily said, jogging down the corridor to sit with Rose's brother, Hugo. Albus and Scorpius followed Rose into her compartment.

"Hey, guys." Harper Zabini glanced up from the game of exploding snap she'd started with Frank Longbottom. Molly Weasley didn't so much as set aside her sketchpad, but raised one hand in greeting. Jasmine Dursley and Brianna Thomas-Finnegan shifted the Muggle card game they were playing to the compartment floor, to make room for Albus and Scorpius.

"How was your holiday?" Scorpius asked the group at large, throwing himself down into the seat beside Albus. "I got this new biography I wanted-"

Jaz let out a groan of despair.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," she complained. "He'll never shut up now."

"We're in for it," Albus agreed. Scorpius looked at him with those puppy-dog eyes that Albus could never resist.

"Traitor."

"I'm just being honest, Scor."

Everyone laughed; Molly sighed and closed her sketchpad. "I can't concentrate with the racket you all are making, you know."

"With Lucy as a sister, I'd think you'd be used to it," Albus pointed out.

"Nope. I hate the holidays. Lucy's a pain, and then I have to put up with the whole freaking family- no offense, Al, Rose- and then my mother's parents come to visit, and they're the worst, they still treat me like I'm five."

"Can't be as bad as my family," Brianna said. "There's about ten thousand of them."

"I win," Frank said. "My parents are divorced. So there's my sister, my dad, his girlfriend, her kids, my mom, her boyfriend, and _his _kids. And both of my parent's extended families."

Jaz threw both of her hands in the air in exasperation. "I win!" she said. "I have to put up with my grandfather!" Then she glanced down at her card game. "And also… I win. Sorry, Bri."

Brianna rolled her eyes and scooped up the cards. "I'm used to it." She tossed the cards up onto the only empty seat and shifted so she was laying on the compartment floor with her head in her girlfriend's lap as the whistle blew a final time and the train pulled out of King's Cross station.

Albus stood and reached for his trunk. "Food, anyone?"

o-o-o-o-o

The moment Albus reached the Slytherin dormitory, he collapsed on his bed, rolling over to bury his face in his pillow. Around him, the other boys were unpacking their trunks, but Albus couldn't be bothered; it had been a long day, and there would be plenty of time tomorrow…

Scorpius threw his pillow at Albus, and Albus reached out blindly, grabbing it and dragging it up over his head.

"Al," Scorpius whined, leaning on the edge of his bed, so the mattress dipped down. "You have to unpack, you know."

"No, I don't think I do, Scor. Wake me up tomorrow."

Scorpius shoved him off the other side of the bed, and Albus jumped up, hair mussed and rubbing his shoulder. "Seriously?"

He could have sworn Scorpius was blushing, but he must have imagined it, because there was absolutely no reason for anyone to be blushing. Except Albus didn't think he'd imagined it, just because Scorpius was looking at him, _exclusively_ at him, not being distracted by some book or obscure fact he'd stumbled across.

"If you don't unpack now," Scorpius said, "You'll blame me in the morning, for not making you unpack."

Scorpius was right and Albus knew it, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He sighed and kicked open the lid of his trunk.

o-o-o-o-o

The bell had rung five minutes ago, and there was still no sign of Professor Slughorn.

"Where is he, do you think?" Albus hissed in Scorpius' ear. Scorpius shrugged, just as the classroom door flew open, and Horace Slughorn burst into the room, followed by a group of house-elves, pulling a stained wooden cart behind them.

"Thank you, fellows!" Slughorn huffed, smiling broadly and waving the elves away. He seized the handle of the cart himself, and dragged in into the center of the room. There were three massive cauldrons perched on it, each fitted with its own lid.

Slughorn stopped and turned to face the class, still smiling. According to Scorpius' dad, Slughorn had taught the Dark Lord himself, even taught Draco for two years, and hadn't left Hogwarts since. His face was a mess of wrinkles and sagging flesh, but he was still on his feet.

"Good morning, everyone! I have to say, it's lovely to see so many of you in my N.E.W.T. level potions class." Slughorn winked at a few students in particular, including Rose and Scorpius. "We're going to start today off with a little demonstration, nothing major, just something I like to do with all of my students at this level… If I could have a few volunteers, I had these brewing in the kitchens… can't quite lift them myself…"

Scorpius jumped up with a handful of other students, and Albus helped him move one of the cauldrons to their table.

"Now, these are some of the most dangerous, tricky potions you will make in this class," Slughorn said. "It will be close to the end of the year before we even attempt them, but I like to give my students something to look forward to! Now then…" Slughorn lifted the lid on the cauldron furthest from Scorpius and pulled a ladle from his pocket. He scooped some of the potion up before allowing it to splash back into the cauldron.

Rose and Scorpius' hands hit the air at the exact same time. "It's Veritaserum!" Rose blurted, unable to help herself.

"Right you are, Miss Granger-Weasley!" Slughorn exclaimed. "Oh, you do remind me of your mother. She was sharp as a horsewhip, that one. I always knew she'd do well, and now look at her! Minister for Magic! But that's neither here nor there… take ten points to Gryffindor, Rose, my girl… Now, Scorpius, perhaps you could tell us about this one here?" Slughorn had moved to the next cauldron, allowing a splash of potion to fall through the air for Scorpius to see.

Albus grinned, watching Scorpius' eyes light up like stars. He purposefully ignored the twisting sensation in his gut as Scorpius answered the question.

"It's Polyjuice potion, sir. It can turn you into an exact replica of anyone else, but it's only meant for human use."

"And ten points to Slytherin! Well done, Scorpius." Slughorn waddled over to their table and lifted the lid off the last cauldron. "And this one?"

Albus took a deep breath and froze.

The potion inside the cauldron was a pale pink color, a distinctive spiral steam pouring off the surface. Albus could smell the sweet, sugary scent of candy and something strange that reminded him simultaneously of old textbooks and fresh apples. It was a scent he would usually associate with…

No. He wasn't going to go there.

Next to him, Scorpius was blushing, looking anywhere but at the cauldron in front of him. Slughorn had noticed, and was chuckling amiably.

"And this last one… Yes, Rose?"

"Amortentia," she said. "Love potion."

"Right you are!" Slughorn cried. "And another ten points to Gryffindor!" He winked at Scorpius and said, "Some lovely lady this reminds you of, Scorpius?" He said it quietly, but _quietly _for Slughorn was still loud enough for half the dungeon to hear.

Scorpius smiled sheepishly, still not looking at the cauldron. "Um… something like that."

Slughorn let out a booming laugh. "Well, then, I wish you the best of luck." He turned away and addressed the rest of the class, moving back to his desk at the front of the room. "Now, for today's lesson…"

Albus zoned out after that, wondering why Slughorn's comment bothered him so very much.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius threw himself down on the couch next to Albus. The Slytherin Common Room was filled to the brim at this hour- everyone from fourth year up had homework, and the younger kids were sitting around, playing gobstones and Wizard's chess.

"At least tell me it wasn't Rose," Albus said, not looking up from his Charms essay.

"What?" Scorpius was only half listening, too busy sorting his books and pieces of parchment into neat piles on the table. Albus sighed in exasperation.

"The Amortentia. In Potions today. Tell me it wasn't Rose."

"Huh?" Scorpius laughed. "You mean what it smelled like?" If Scorpius was being honest, it had smelled a little like Rose- like the homemade cookies Molly Weasley made for all of her grandchildren- but Scorpius had never known Rose to smell like smoke, or like fresh ink still drying on the page. That was all Albus.

Not that Scorpius was going to say that.

"It wasn't Rose," he said.

Albus frowned. "Really."

"Really." Scorpius went back to his book. They weren't having this conversation. Not now, and maybe not ever.

"Okay." Scorpius could hear the change in Albus' voice, but couldn't figure out what had caused it. He probably just didn't like the idea of his cousin and his best friend dating. Scorpius could see how that might be awkward. "Did you want to start with the herbology essay?"

Scorpius looked up and smiled. "Sure."

o-o-o-o-o

It was still warm enough to be out on the lawn without gloves and hats, so Scorpius chose to spend his extra time before dinner the next day out under the yew tree with Jaz and Molly.

"Where's everyone else?" Scorpius asked, throwing himself down on the lawn with a pile of homework.

"Rose and Frank are off prefect-ing," Jaz said. "Bri has Quidditch. I have no idea where Harper and Albus are."

Scorpius shrugged. "They weren't in the Common Room. Molly?"

Molly was bent over her sketchpad again and didn't bother to look at Scorpius. "Probably hooking up in the locker room or something."

Scorpius could have sworn his jaw hit the grass. It was Jaz who snorted and said, _"What?" _

"I saw them the other day, behind the greenhouses," Molly said, at last setting her pencil aside. "Whispering together or something. Who cares? They'll tell us when they're ready to tell us."

Jaz shook her head. "Somehow, I don't think that's what's going on here." She shot Scorpius a look, one that he didn't want to take the time to interpret.

"Like I said," Molly sighed, going back to her drawing. "Who cares?"

Unfortunately, Scorpius cared. Scorpius cared way, way too much.

o-o-o-o-o

Twenty-four hours ago, Albus and Harper had been leaning against the back wall of the greenhouse, hiding from Polly Chapman and her band of mindless drones. Albus didn't fully understand what drones were, but that was what Scorpius had called them, so he went with it.

"My brother sent an owl," Harper said, fishing around in her pocket. "Check this out."

Albus bent his head closed to Harper's, reading Nico's message upside down. Apparently, Blaise and Pansy were driving him up the wall with wedding preparations.

"Your family," Albus said, stepping away from Harper and failing to notice that, only a minute before, Molly had passed them on her way to Greenhouse Three, "is very intense."

"And yours isn't?" Harper demanded. "You're going to be at the wedding, right? Watch, it'll be great or it'll be a disaster."

Albus blinked at her. "Am I going to be at the wedding? Shit, Harper, your brother's only marrying _my cousin_."

"Yeah, but you hate family stuff, so."

"Scor and you lot'll be there, it won't be so bad."

"Oh, is he your date?"

Albus opened his mouth, already formulating a response to the joke, before he looked at Harper and realized that it wasn't one. She thought… she really thought…

Well. She wasn't entirely wrong, was she?

"No," Albus said finally. "I'm not bringing a date."

Harper shrugged. "Well, you should."

Albus just shrugged and peered out from around the corner of the greenhouse. "The soulless drones are gone."

o-o-o-o-o

A day later, Albus wandered out onto the lawn, still thinking about that conversation.

o-o-o-o-o

"Albus is right there," Jaz said, raising her hand and waving it in the air. Albus hurried over.

Scorpius stood up and grabbed his things, shoving them back into his bag.

"Scor?" Jaz asked, and Molly looked up and met his eyes. He didn't know what she saw there, and he didn't want to find out.

Albus approached the tree. Scorpius started walking.

Albus opened his mouth to say something. Scorpius kept walking, breaking into a jog the moment he was past Albus.

It didn't matter, he told himself as he sprinted back up the hill towards the castle. It didn't matter if Albus and Harper were hooking up. It might not even be true. All he knew was that Molly had seen them together behind the Greenhouses, the very same place where she and Frank liked to go to snog each other in private. And that they'd been standing close together, whispering, the same way Jaz and Brianna sometimes did when they were all hanging out together, and one of them wanted to say something that wasn't appropriate for the others to hear.

Who cared if Albus and Harper were in love?

Who cared if Scorpius was sobbing as he raced back into the castle?

o-o-o-o-o

"What-" Albus watched Scorpius jog back up the hill before rounding on Jaz and Molly. "What the hell just happened?"

Jaz was glaring at Molly. Molly looked completely bewildered.

"What?" Molly asked. "I didn't say anything."

"God, Molly, you're hopeless," Jaz groaned. "Albus, go find him."

"Will someone please tell me-" Both Molly and Albus began at the same time. They glanced at each other.

"What did I say?" Molly finished.

"What the fuck is going on?" Albus added.

Jaz leaned over to whisper something in Molly's ear. Albus watched with increasing frustration.

The confusion cleared from Molly's face.

"Al," Molly said, "Go find him."

Albus bared his teeth in a snarl and strode back to the castle.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius found himself in the potions classroom, sitting in the same place he always sat for lessons. Slughorn had yet to put the cauldrons of sample potions away, and some idiot had left the lid of the cauldron in front of him askew. The scent of smoke and ink and cookies filled the room.

When the door squeaked open and Albus stepped into the room, Scorpius assumed that the smell was making him hallucinate.

"Hey," Albus said, closing the door behind him.

Scorpius looked at him, because how could he not?

Albus' robes were a mess, his hair windswept from his return to the castle. His cheeks were flushed, and he was biting his lower lip in a way that made Scorpius want to do unspeakable things.

He was just too much. The whole thing was entirely too much, and Scorpius couldn't look away.

"How did you know I'd be here?" he asked eventually.

"I ran into Lily on my way to the library," Albus said, moving a few steps closer to Scorpius. "James gave her the Marauder's Map after he graduated."

Scorpius nodded.

Albus shook his head. "Scor, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. Why on earth would you think anything's going on?"

"Um. There was that little performance out on the Lawn- I mean, Scorpius, really? I know you."

It was true. Albus did know him, which is why it made no sense to Scorpius why he even had to ask. It was so obvious, couldn't he _see_ it-

"Look, Albus, I really don't care which girls you see fit to hook up with after Quidditch practice, okay? It's not a problem."

Albus blinked. "Girls I hook up with- Scorpius, what the fuck? Seriously?"

It was Scorpius' turn to be surprised. "Molly didn't tell you what she saw?" He moved around the table, leaning against it so the cauldron was behind him.

"What the hell did Molly see?"

"You and Harper. Behind the Greenhouses yesterday," Scorpius snapped. He was ready for this conversation to be over. He was ready for this conversation to have never happened in the first place. "And apparently you two looked very cozy, and it's really none of my business, so-"

"Back up," Albus said, stepping forward. "Me and Harper? There is definitely no me and Harper."

"You don't have to lie, Albus-"

"I'm not," Albus said. "There. Is. No. Me. And. Harper." He enunciated every word, and Scorpius believed him. Albus had never lied to him before.

"Okay," he said.

Albus blinked. "Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." On second thought, maybe Scorpius just believed Albus because he wanted it to be true.

For the first time in five years, the silence between the two boys was awkward.

"Why would it bother you that much?" Albus finally asked. "If Harper and I were…"

Scorpius looked away.

"If you like Harper," Albus continued. "I mean, you could have just… Fucking hell, Scor, it's not like… I mean…"

Scorpius had had just about enough.

"Will you," he said, pushing himself off the table. "Stop talking?"

Scorpius hadn't realized how close they had gotten to each other.

Albus stopped talking.

o-o-o-o-o

If Albus took one step forward, maybe two, he'd be kissing Scorpius.

He would very much like to be kissing Scorpius.

In the space of a second, he made a decision.

Albus took one step. Scorpius took another.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius didn't quite know how it happened, but he was kissing Albus.

_Albus_.

The scent of the Amortentia still filled the room, ink and smoke and homemade cookies, even more overpowering when he was this close to Albus, when there wasn't a thought in his mind that wasn't _Albus _and _finally _and _more_.

o-o-o-o-o

The door swung open behind him, and Albus jerked away from Scorpius and spun around. He was seriously considering murdering whoever it was.

Professor Slughorn stood in the doorway.

"Good evening, boys," he said. "I apologize, Scorpius, I shouldn't have assumed that the object of your affections was a lady."

"No problem, sir," Scorpius squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "No problem."

"In the future," Slughorn continued, "I am going to have to ask you to keep such activities confined to your Common Room and possibly Hogsmeade."

"Right," Albus said.

"I shouldn't be surprised, really," Slughorn commented. "I once caught your grandparents- the Potters, that is- in this very room."

Albus gagged.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow morning, then." Slughorn winked and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Albus looked at Scorpius.

Scorpius looked at Albus.

They both burst into a round of hysterical laughter.

"What," Scorpius gasped, doubled over, hands on his knees. "Is happening."

"Apparently, it was cool to make out in the Potions classroom fifty years ago," Albus said. "We're finally cool."

"Merlin's pants," Scorpius said, forcing himself to stop laughing. Albus pushed himself away from the table that had been supporting his weight.

"So," Scorpius said. "We kissed. Is that something we do now?"

Albus smiled slightly. "I mean… in case the message didn't get through, I like _you_, not Harper, so I'm in if you are."

"Same here," Scorpius said. "If that's settled, can we go back to kissing now?"

Albus certainly didn't object.

o-o-o-o-o

**Three Months Later**

Albus stood next to the refreshment table, avoiding everyone.

His cousin, Louis Weasley, was dancing with his new husband, Nico Zabini, out in the middle of the dance floor. Molly and Frank were twirling near them. Jaz and Brianna had disappeared into the shadows of the pillars at the edges of the hall, and Albus was fairly certain they were making out.

On his left, Rose was drinking punch and scanning the crowd. On his right, his parents were talking to James and Teddy. Lily was leaning against Rose's side, eyelids starting to droop with exhaustion.

"There they are," Rose said, pointing her chin toward the far corner, where two tall, pale blond figures had just squeezed past a mob of dancers.

Albus smiled.

Rose shook Lily the rest of the way awake. "Come on, Lil. You're meeting your brother's boyfriend."

"I've already met Scorpius," Lily pointed out, but stood up straighter anyway. Albus shot her a surprised look.

"How did you know it was Scorpius?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Everyone knew."

Scorpius and Draco stopped in front of the refreshment table.

"Hey," Scorpius said, grinning at Albus. Albus knew that there was probably a stupid, love-drunk expression etched onto his face, and he really didn't care.

Next to him, his family had stopped talking.

"Draco," Harry said, clapping Scorpius' father on the shoulder.

"Always so good to see you, Potter," Draco said sarcastically, but he was smiling, too.

Albus took Scorpius' hand and waited for his parents to notice.

"'Bout time," James commented. "Teddy, you wanna dance?"

Teddy smiled and followed James onto the dance floor.

Scorpius and Albus shared a glance.

"You know," Scorpius said, "I'd kind of like to dance with my boyfriend, too."

"I can't dance."

"I don't care."

Scorpius dragged Albus away from the crowd of adults.

"We should probably congratulate them," he said, gesturing to Nico and Louis.

"Later," Albus said, pulling Scorpius into his arms. "You wanted to dance."

It took Albus two minutes to step on Scorpius' toes, and the fifth time it happened, Scorpius gave up and pulled Albus to a stop, kissing him in the middle of the crowds on the dance floor.

o-o-o-o-o

"So, our sons are dating," Harry said to Draco. "If someone had told me, thirty years ago…"

"I'd have said that a Malfoy would have better taste than a Potter, but here we are," Draco said. "I'm happy for them."

Harry smiled. "Me, too. Of course I am."

From her place next to Rose, Lily was only half listening to the conversation. She was watching the couples on the dance floor. Her brothers and their partners, Nico and Louis, Brianna Thomas-Finnigan and her cousin, Jaz. Her other cousin, Molly, and Frank Longbottom.

Rose followed her gaze and smiled.

"Thinking about someone special?" she teased.

Lily hadn't been, but she shrugged anyway.

"Both of my brothers fell for their best friends," she commented. "Why does that always happen? I'm not going to fall for Hugo."

"Okay," Rose said. "You can do better than my brother, anyway."

Lily didn't respond. She found her brother in the crowd, now kissing his boyfriend for all he was worth, and sighed.

This was the happiest she'd seen Albus in years, so she wasn't complaining.

On the other hand, she got the distinct feeling that the two of them were about to become absolutely insufferable.


End file.
